powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dread dog/Character Sheet 1
' Name: '''Norem Da'ar '''Alias: '''Star Shade '''Powers:' *'Celestial space Manipulation '''Star Shades costume allows him to manipulate celestial forces. *'Power Suit Star Shades abilities are deriven from his costume *Infinity Supply Star Shades cape is linked to another dimention allowing him to summon metter and energy from it. *Cape Manipulation Star Shade can manipulate his cape to acomplish various effects. *Dimentional Link t'he sorce of Star Shades powers *'Oxygen Independence While in his suit Star Shade does not need oxygen *Intangibility Star Shade can become intangible at will *Interstellar Travel Star Shade can fly across interstellar distenses **Supernatural Condition Whle wearing his Power Suit his physical and mental abilities are augmented to supernatural levels ::::::::: '''Abilities: *'''Genius level intelect *Advanced Technology' *'Master Strategist''' ::::::::: '''Backstory: '''Norem Da'ar was once a gifted scintist from the planet Ziilton in the Raa Galaxy. The People of Zillton practised pacifism and were often hailed as bringers of knowledge to the Raa Galaxy. All of this changed however, when Norem was working on his latest experiment a trans-dimentional gate way through time and space that would allow him to view distant past future and every possible version of reality. However during the experiment an entity manifested itself in his lab, describing it self as "The Observer" it warned him to never use the device again and that the very fate of the galaxy depended on it. It happened right after he saw the death of Zililton through the device. When he the discovery became public the people of Ziliton where devided into two groups, those who sought to use the gate way in order to avert the catastrophy and those who heeded the warning of the observer. Soon the angry mob stormed Da'ars laboratory killing his fionsay. They demended he use the devise to see the details of the catastrophe. He was forced to activate the device once more. At this moment the observer manifested it self again, this time he teleported him to his extra dimentional star craft. In the star craft Norem saw how his planet was destroyed in a callosal explosion of dark energy followed by an emerging cloud of darkness proseeded to swallow the entire galaxy every star and every planet was swallowed into the endless abyss of the clowd. The observer than told him that the cloud was a melevelent entity known as Kraakhx and that he himself could not interfere in the mortal affairs. instead he offered him a chance to redeem himself by becoming his champion to fighting against karaakhx and the forces of evil. So Norem Da'ar resived a specialy crafted suit of power and with it the name and awesome powers of Star Shade. ::::::::: '''Personality: '''Star Shade can seem detached, at times even stoic however the guilt over what he has done weighs heavily over his shoulders. He belives that his soul reason for living is to fight against evil. He is also somewhat judgmental and sospicious of people around him. Nevertheless he seeks to help those in need and is willing to put the needs of others above his own. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet